The Akatsuki Changed My Life
by Lunas13
Summary: Rikki Bloom's life was normal. Nothing really happened that was exciting for her, but that was about to change. Soon this seventeen year old girl's life is drastically changed when she gets a visit from the Akatsuki. -This is a fanfic where the Akatsuki come to our world. Also, I do not own Naruto, I only own my OCs. -Rated T for Teen.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is a fan fiction of the Akatsuki coming into the world that we live in. I do not own Naruto or this world. But I do own my ocs'; Rikki Bloom and Chris Beni. I'll let you know if other oc's are added into my story (very likely that there will be). Also because of role playing I tend to write in 3****rd****person.**

**-Because of Hidan and other characters there will be some cursing but I'll beep it out like so: F***. So I apologize in advance. Also none of the members of the Akatsuki are dead, so there are ten members.**

**-I like to get reviews and if you have anything to say that could help improve my writing then please comment. But don't say stuff like "you're stupid, die in a hole." If you don't like my story then two simple solutions: 1) tell me why and hopefully I can improve. Or 2) don't read it. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked my story.**

**-This is my first attempt at writing one of these so I hope you like it.**

Rikki's Info:

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Family: Her parents and 6 siblings.

Crush: Deidara

Chris' Info:

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Family: He's an only child and he has both parents.

Crush: His girlfriend

* * *

Chapter 1

Rikki was sitting in her last class for the day. The girl glanced back at the clock a few times willing it to move faster so she could go home for the weekend. But nothing happened and she was still stuck in Algebra 2. Rikki had golden blonde hair that could be considered brown depending on who was looking at her, a fair complexion, and hazel eyes. Rikki didn't think she was drop dead gorgeous but she didn't think she was ugly either; she was just some girl that the world didn't know. While Rikki was busy thinking of how she was only one in many her friend, Chris, pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey I'm going to the bathroom and maybe walk around for a couple minutes. Let me know if the teacher notices." Chris said to her, then rolled down and out of his seat then out of the classroom. Rikki suppressed her giggle when he did that, he was an oddball but it didn't bother her. Honestly who wasn't weird in their own way, there was no such thing as normal. Rikki tried to shake the random and pointless thoughts out of her head to focus on her teacher's lesson but it was probability and she was bored. After about five minutes the teacher said something that interested Rikki.

"Class will be over in about twenty minutes so please use this time wisely to work on your homework. If you have any questions feel free to ask." Mrs. Howard said as she walked away from the smart board and walked over to a book then wrote the homework on the board. Rikki smiled and leaned back in her chair to pop her back. Twenty minutes until freedom. People began to talk around her, asking about what question their neighbor was on or if they got the same answer. Then Chris rolled back into the room.

"Did the teacher notice that I was gone at all?"Chris asked, Rikki smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. Or maybe she did and decided that she didn't care." Rikki smiled as she spoke. She was so glad that she sat behind her friend or else she would die of boredom in this class. Rikki liked Chris, but only as a friend. It was sort of funny since Rikki remembered having a crush on him freshmen year, but now they were juniors. Chris was also dating a girl named Naomi who was rather nice and funny so Rikki approved.

"Did you see me roll out of here?" Chris asked, Rikki nodded and wrote down the homework. Chris followed her example and then turned so that they were sharing her desk to do the homework and talk.

"How could I not? It was sort of hard to miss you know." Rikki smiled and Chris let out a small chuckle. Chris was the kind of guy who was an awesome friend and probably a decent boyfriend, but Rikki wasn't interested in dating. Besides her crush was impossible to get, he was not real after all. Rikki adored Deidara of the Akatsuki but she knew it was pointless, he'd never be alive.

"Why do we have to relearn all of this, its wasting time and it's so boring." Chris was slightly annoyed and Rikki shrugged, she didn't care really and it meant that they wouldn't have to struggle with anything new yet.

"I don't know. It's the same in all core classes. Like History for example. We go back to the very beginning and learn all that we already knew since we were like eight. Then in the end they cram like three new things in." Rikki glanced at her phone to check the time since she didn't feel like turning around to look at the clock. It was 2:40PM, only ten more minutes and they would be free at last. Well until Monday.

"We will never use this stuff, unless you're going into engineering or something like that." Chris and Rikki talked back and forth about how pointless it all was as thwy worked on their homework. Rikki agreed silently with Chris' rants on how pointless it was after learning geometry. Rikki wanted to create manga so there was some math involved but not all of this stuff. Rikki would never have to know how to graph inequalities or probability to draw a picture. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, there was two minutes left of class. Everyone started packing up while the teacher told them to have a good weekend, but only a few bothered with a reply to her. The bell rung and Rikki was out of the school and headed to her father's police car within three minutes.

"How was your day?" Rikki's dad, Richard or Rick for short asked as she got into the backseat of the car. It was mostly out of habit that her dad asked her.

"Boring and uneventful as usual." Rikki mostly shrugged off the day, since it was completely boring and nothing new or exciting happened. Her father was laughing in the driver's seat and started to drive.

"I bet you're glad it's Friday then." Rikki smiled, she didn't have to answer since her father would already know what she thought on that. The two sat in silence for the rest of the way to her house before she asked him about the trip he was taking with her mom, Lynn.

"So how long are you and mom going to be gone for? You two are going to Vegas for your twenty-seventh anniversary right?" Rikki asked and got out of the car with her backpack after it was in park in the drive way.

"That's right, we'll get to unwind a bit. You won't be here alone though, your brother Ralph is here and sister Regina will be dropping by." Her father responded and turned off his police van then got out and locked the doors to his car.

"Wonderful, queen bee is coming to visit the little people." Rikki muttered, she liked her brother and got along with him brother but not really her older sister. Rikki was the youngest so she was treated like a child half of the time. Her eldest brother was Renji, he was twenty-six. Then it was her eldest sister Rebecca, but she preferred Becca and was twenty-five. The third born was her brother Ray, who was twenty-three and like Rikki enjoyed anime. The fourth born was her sister Regina, twenty-one and a pain in Rikki's butt. The fifth was her last sister Rachael who was twenty. The sixth child was Raphael, or Ralph for short, and he was nineteen.

"Try to get along with your sister, she's a brat but she does care about you and she's your ride to school and anywhere else you want to go for the next two weeks." Rikki's dad said and was sure to emphasize the last part so she would know who was driving her around.

"Oh joy, I'm going to be late to school every day for two weeks. That's one way to get kicked out of my first period class." Rikki muttered, and then she walked inside her home. Rikki's house was rather big due to the fact that it was build for a ten people family. There were four bedrooms upstairs with two bathrooms. Down stairs there were six bedrooms and three bathrooms. Rikki's room was upstairs while her brother Ralph was down stairs. One of the bedrooms down stairs was turned into a workout room while another one upstairs was turned into an office with a bed in it as well.

"I'm going to get changed and get your mom then we're off to Vegas. We'll text everyone before we take off and after we land." Rikki heard her dad say before he got changed and put his own suitcase in the car then put her mom's suitcase in the car too before he drove off to get her mom and head to the airport. Rikki got the message as promised and told her parents that she'd miss them before she got dinner started. Rikki's brother took over cooking since he was better at it and she took a shower while he cooked. Time passed quickly, they ate and her sister came to eat then left to go to the store. Time flew by and it was 9:30PM. Ralph was downstairs in his room playing his video games while Rikki was in her room. Rikki had some Naruto Shippuden on DVD but she already watched all of that and was now watching the latest episode on her computer. Rikki finished watching the latest episode and goofed off on the computer for a little bit before she got up and walked into the living room with a blanket. Rikki had a room with a bed and all but she preferred to sleep on couches. It wasn't that late, only about 10:20PM but she was exhausted. Rikki had Advanced Dance for her second hour in school so she was already tired before. At this point she just wanted to sleep forever. Rikki got settled on the couch and turned off the TV, within minutes she was asleep. Rikki's phone was next to her pillow since she forgot to plug it in.

-A few hours pass-

Rikki was in a light sleep when she heard voices, but her head hurt and she was still exhausted so she was starting to ignore it until she heard someone add 'un' to the end of their sentence. Then she noticed that there were multiple voices whispering. Rikki looked at her phone; it was 2:30AM! Rikki glanced over the couch's arm rest and noticed five shapes in her kitchen. It was dark and Rikki had a hard time seeing what they looked like other than tall and male by the sounds of their voices.

"This is a pretty big house, who do you think lives here, un?" Rikki heard one voice ask. Rikki felt confused, was that a Deidara impression?

"Whoever it is they aren't that rich. The furniture looks cheap and chairs are mixed with other ones at the table. Everything here is probably cheap and worthless." Another voice said, completely insulting the furniture in the house. Although Rikki had a feeling it wasn't just the furniture he was insulting.

"The paint job sucks too. The living room is three different colors. Purple on one wall, green on another, and then gold on the other wall. No artistic ability at all, yea." The Deidara impersonator chuckled a little which made Rikki mad. It was her mom's idea to paint the house this way and he was mocking it! Then something dawned on Rikki, they broke into her house since it didn't seem like anyone was invited in. Rikki started to quietly dial 9-1-1 on her phone but it was snatched away from her.

"It looks like we have found one of the house's inhabitants." A male's voice said. Rikki looked up and saw red eyes.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Sorry if this was sort of short and uninteresting. It will get better I promise. Please leave comments if you liked it, or if you didn't like it then say why and what I could do to get better. Again, I'm sorry if it was a little boring. I'll try to update weekly or twice in a week if I'm able.**

**-Chapter 2 will be posted later today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own Naruto. I do own Rikki and my other ocs like her family for example.**

**Recap: Rikki had a boring day in school and her parents left on a two week trip. Rikki was sleeping in her living room when she woke up at 2:30AM to see that people broke into her house. Unknown to her it is the Akatsuki. **

**-Also, Rikki's living room, kitchen, and dining room are not separated by walls so it's all like one big room. Also any cursing will be beeped out like so: F***.**

**-I'm sorry for any errors, I was really tired when I wrote this.**

Chapter 2 – "Just like that, life became not so boring."

Rikki was staring up at a red eyed man who took her phone, now everyone was in her living room staring at her. Rikki was completely frozen, she couldn't scream or make herself move, she was freaking out on the inside. Finally Rikki made herself move and hit the red eyed man with her pillow and jumped over her counter and turned on the kitchen light to see the intruders. That's when Rikki went into shock, there were five people that she saw in her house and they were dressed like the Akatsuki.

"I... I'm being robbed by cosplayers?" Rikki asked out loud, she was staring at them and grabbed cans of food as her weapons. It must have looked pretty pathetic because the Kisame and the Deidara burst out laughing.

"Girly I don't think canned food would win this fight." The Kisame said, he was completely right but she didn't put the canned food down at all. Rikki started to chuck the food at them but it missed, it was sad because her aim was so bad that they didn't even have to move and it missed.

"That stupid b**** can't even aim." The Hidan said, Rikki glared and threw another can at him, but that missed too and he started laughing. Rikki's face got flustered in embarrassment and she reached for another can but Itachi grabbed her wrist preventing her from getting another 'weapon'. Rikki tried to pull away but then there was something sharp against her neck and she stopped struggling.

"Where are we?" Rikki glanced to the hallway where the voice came from and two people emerged from the hall: Pein and Konan. Then the last three came up from the basement.

"You're in my house." Rikki answered in a smart assed way, she couldn't help it. The man who she assumed was dressed as Pein glared at her. The glare made her shiver and she tried to stay still so that the blade wouldn't cut her throat.

"I meant what Country are we in?" Pein asked. He walked towards her with Konan by his side. Rikki was staring at his face. The piercings looked real and the eyes were as they should have been. Rikki didn't know that there were contacts that could even make your eyes look that way.

"U-Um, we're in the U-United S-States." Rikki stuttered and wondered how her brother wasn't awake yet, there was no way that he slept through all of this… Then she saw her brother run upstairs with a bat to try and take out the invaders but he was taken down rather easily. Rikki had a feeling he didn't call the police yet and that was their only hope. All their other siblings were moved out except the two of them.

"Can we just kill these F******?" The Hidan said and Rikki panicked and looked at her brother with fear in her eyes, then Pein said something that made her want to cry tears of joy.

"No we need information out of these people, tie them up." Rikki was relieved that her and Ralph were not going to be murdered, for now, and they were tied to the chairs. Rikki vaguely wondered where they got the rope but she refocused on the people she thought were cosplayers once the Pein spoke again.

"Who are you two?" Pein asked. Ralph looked like he didn't want to answer so Rikki did; if it kept them alive longer then she would answer their questions.

"I… I'm Rikki and t-this is my b-brother Raphael" Rikki said, the members looked at her and she added onto her previous statement. "Who are you?"

"We are the Akatsuki." Pein said in an almost dramatic like way, she should have known they wouldn't give any other names.

"I know what you're pretending to be." Rikki said. Then she noticed the Deidara raise his eye brow.

"Pretending? What makes you think that we're lying to you?" Deidara walked over and she felt her facing heating up since he was so attractive. Rikki was staring at the guy like he was crazy when he asked why she thought he was lying to her.

"Because the Akatsuki aren't real, they're just made up characters in a story." Rikki said, she didn't know that she was about to be proven very wrong. Pein spoke up again and she looked at him.

"I assure you that we are very much real." Pein was staring at her emotionlessly and it made her skin crawl.

"No you aren't.. They are not real, they're a show." Rikki argued a little, she didn't believe they were crazy enough to think they were truly the Akatsuki. Pein looked annoyed at that and looked at her seriously.

"How can we prove to you that we're real?" Pein asked, Rikki glanced around and looked at Deidara.

"Deidara  
is supposed to have mouths on his hand. But not's not possible to have so I guess if he has a real mouth there I will believe you." Rikki answered, Deidara smirked and put his hand in front of her face. The evidence was there and Rikki's face paled.

"Do you believe us now?" Deidara smirked, Rikki was too stunned to speak and Ralph looked disgusted. Rikki could tell that Ralph was about to say something but she gave him a look to shut him up before he did something that the both of them regretted.

"Y-Yea. I… I believe y-you." Rikki stared at Deidara, he was here and real. But Rikki wasn't as excited as she should be, he could kill her and destroy her entire house if he was bored enough and wanted to make art. Honestly Rikki was terrified. Her hazel eyes darted around the room, it was really all of them and they didn't have any reasons to keep Ralph or Rikki alive. So then a question came to mind, why are they still alive? Then as if reading her mind Pein spoke.

"You will tell us what we want to know, if you lie then you will be killed." Pein was staring at Rikki; it was like he saw right through her.

"Um.. What is it that you would like to know…?" Rikki knew who Pein was and who Tobi really was but for the time being she kept it to herself. Rikki had a feeling that they would be less likely to keep her alive if she knew too much, but then again she could also use that to keep her alive.

"You seem to know a bit about us. What all do you know?" Pein asked. Rikki mentally cursed and tried to think of something to say that was the truth but not the entire truth.

"Well… I know that you're tracking down Jinchuurikis for some reason. I also know a bit about some of the members. Like Deidara's art, Sasori's art, that Itachi massacred his entire clan, Kisame was one of the seven swordsmen, Hidan has ritual sacrifices', and Kakuzu has a money obsession." Rikki was honest but she was also holding back information.

"Is there anything else that you know? Answer wisely." Pein was watching Rikki closely as he spoke, and she felt like she was slowly starting to have a huge panic attack.

"Well that all depends on something rather important." Rikki said and Pein's eyes narrowed.

"And what would that be?" Pein asked, the others watched. Some of the members were emotionless while others had a sick satisfaction on their faces.

"Well I don't have that great of a memory for one, I'm very forgetful." Rikki wasn't completely lying about the memory thing. She forgot a lot of stuff but most of the stupid or important stuff stayed with her. Then she added one more thing. "I also need your word that you will not harm my family, friends or me for that matter." Rikki said, she was serious and she was worried that they wouldn't care one way or another.

"What makes you think that we will make any sort of deal with you?" Pein asked.

"Because. I may or may not have valuable information. Plus I have a big enough house for you all to stay here comfortably." Rikki knew she was inviting them to stay but if it kept her and Ralph alive then so be it.

"Wait, why should we give them a place to stay. They **broke** into our house Rikki and have us tied up. Hell, one of them had a knife to your throat!" Ralph obviously didn't like the idea of it.

"We could kill you and stay here anyways." Pein said to Ralph who glared, but was still a little shaken. Pein then looked at Rikki and spoke again to her. "But if you prove to have valuable information then we will keep you alive and use your house as a temporary base." Rikki nodded in total agreement.

"I know how a few of you die and I could clue you in so you avoid it…" Rikki suggested to draw them in, and it worked like a charm. Pein looked interested in that and she quickly spoke again. "But I'd only tell you one at a time over a course of a week."

"How the f*** do I die b****? I'm immortal stupid." Hidan asked rather rudely.

"I'll tell you **after** all of you agree to my terms. No killing my family, friends, or me." Rikki said feeling a bit more confident then before. Maybe, just maybe they could survive this.

"Alright. But that means we stay here. You're expected to cook for us and tell us anything else that may be useful." Pein said his terms and Rikki felt like she could agree. Rikki couldn't eat something that an S-ranked criminal made without feeling suspicious about it.

"For starters you could tell us why you said that we were not real earlier." Konan said, Rikki looked at her unsure how to tell them that they were from a manga and anime. Rikki shifted uncomfortable and looked at the group, her confidence was starting to shrink again.

"Well… I knew about you because I read about you from a thing called a manga. There is nothing like what is in that manga here." Rikki said, they all stared at her in disbelief.

"I don't believe you. How could we be here if we were not from this world?" Konan asked, and then Itachi spoke up.

"She does not appear to be lying. It would explain why this world is so strange." Itachi's red eyes were focused on her and Rikki was careful not to look him in the eye. Then it occurred to her that she'd have to warn her brother not to look in his eyes as well.

"I could prove it to you." Rikki hoped that it would catch their attention and it did.

"And how would you prove something like that to us?" Konan asked, her eyes bore into Rikki's making the teenager feel uncomfortable.

"I own a few of the mangas; I could grab one and show it to you." Rikki said and hoped that they would untie her so she could get the book. It was in her room and she was not letting any of them go in there, especially not Deidara. Rikki's room was messy and there were Deidara Plushies along with his headband, ring, and a cloak.

"We will be sending someone with you." Pein said and Rikki shook her head.

"No, I won't try to run and Itachi took my phone so I cannot call anyone. Plus you still have my brother and I wouldn't do anything to risk his life. Besides my room is down the hall, you'd know if I tried to run and where would I go? It's passed 2AM." Rikki really didn't want anyone to see the slight obsession that she had with Deidara, she'd die of embarrassment. It seemed that they trusted in what she said and Kisame cut her loose.

"Be back in two minutes or I'm sending someone after you. Time starts now." Pein said and Rikki sprinted down the hall and ran into her room searching for the book. Rikki managed to find one and grabbed it and ran back out of her room. Rikki was shutting her door and turned going face to face; well more like face to chest in her case, with Kisame.

"I was sent to come get you, it seems I didn't need to. Walk in front of me so I know you won't try to sneak away with my back turned." Rikki heard Kisame say with amusement and she walked in front of him as he commanded. The shark ninja followed her back to the kitchen, dining, and living room area where Rikki gave Pein the book. Rikki watched as Pein looked through the manga. Rikki saw surprise in his eyes as what she said about them being in a manga was the truth. Konan looked troubled by it and Rikki glanced at her brother. She wanted to untie him but she didn't want to act rashly. Finally they all looked at her and Rikki looked away from her brother.

"It seems that you have been truthful. We will let you and your family live." Pein said and they cut Ralph free. Rikki hugged her brother then looked at the ninja.

"We only have six rooms available so some of you will have to share a room. Since Konan is the only girl out of all of you she will get a room of her own." Rikki said. She noticed that Konan looked somewhat appreciative of that. Then Rikki continued.

"Pein is the leader so he gets his own room as well. Deidara and Sasori will share since they're partners. Itachi and Kisame will share since they are partners as well. Kakazu and Hidan will share. Then the last room goes to Zetsu and Tobi." Rikki felt like that made the most since. They weren't using her room or her brother's room; that took out two rooms of the ten. Plus the workout room and office took out another two so that meant there were six. It worked out well.

"That sounds logical." Pein said. The others stared at each other either with uncaring eyes or glares of hate. But none of them dared to argue since it was beneficial to Pein and Konan.

"I'll mark the doors of the rooms that are not usable." Rikki said and grabbed neon blue Duct Tape and ran to her room putting an "X" on it then walked over to her brother's room in the basement and did the same to his. After that Rikki did the same to the workout room and the office.

"The doors with neon duck tape on them in the form of Xs are off limits. The rest you are free to choose from." Rikki said, then stopped for a moment and added. "Please don't destroy any of the rooms. Anything that is broken **you** have to replace." Rikki said and then they all went off in different directions to choose rooms.

"Are you sure about this Rikki. They are dangerous and they might not keep their word in the end." Ralph asked Rikki, she glanced at her brother and sighed.

"I'm not stupid. I know that. But for right now we are alive, and for now that's good enough. It's a gamble, I know, but right now it's our best bet at staying alive." Rikki said. She really wanted this to be a dream. Fan Fictions always made it seem so cool and dream like, but this was terrifying. Rikki looked at her brother and then at the people in the basement.

"Let's both stay in the living room tonight." Ralph suggested. Rikki was glad that he did because she was about to say the same thing. Rikki was a bit scared and she didn't want to be alone. Ralph went down stairs and brought up his blanket and pillow to the living room. It was 5:25AM before all the rooms that were available were taken by the Akatsuki. By 5:35AM they all retired to their rooms for the night. Ralph and Rikki were awake until about 6:20AM before sleep took Rikki. She didn't know how long her brother was up after that but she was sure he fell asleep shortly after that. Rikki didn't have a dream that night, or not one that she could remember anyways.

Rikki woke up at 10:43AM and thought that maybe everything was a dream. She slowly got up and saw her brother asleep on the couch across from her but tried to shake it from her mind. Her golden hair was messy so she put it in an attractive messy bun and walked into the kitchen. Rikki opened the cabinet and took out a box of honey-nut-cheerios for breakfast when she heard a voice behind her.

"What is for breakfast Rikki, un?" Deidara asked and Rikki froze. _It was not a dream…._


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from that anime/manga. However I do own Rikki and my other OCs. Also I was planning to discontinue this story but had some motivation to continue.**

**-I'd like to thank Daydreamer1008 for being my first follower and giving me a good review. It means a lot considering how nervous I was. So thank you and I hope I can make all my readers proud. **

**-If you have any suggestions for my story leave a comment and I'll consider it. Also I'll try to post new chapters a lot but no promises.**

**-Recap: Rikki convinced the Akatsuki to keep her family, her friends, and herself alive in return she will tell them how members died one week at a time as well as telling them that they were from a manga. Rikki went to sleep and hoped it was a dream but woke up to discover that it was real.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Day One of Week One. How Sasori died.

Rikki knew now that it was all very real. This was no dream and Deidara was in her kitchen. That made Rikki wonder who else was awake at the moment. _They kept us alive so far so we're on a good start so far. But like Ralph said there is no guarantee that they will keep us alive after they know what they need to. Maybe they'll grow to like us? Don't be stupid, they probably think you're pathetic… Yea, that's probably true… _Rikki was having an inner talk with herself. Well, if she wasn't already crazy she was probably on her way there.

"What are we going to eat this morning?" Deidara rephrased his previous question; which made Rikki snap out of her mental conversation that she was having with herself to answer him.

"I was just going to have some cereal since I didn't think you were awake yet and Ralph is still asleep. He's usually the one who cooks." Rikki explained and looked at Deidara who didn't really look too satisfied with her answer.

"Do you want anything. We have different types of cereal, pop tarts, and my brother will make bacon when he gets up." Rikki decided that she better ask if he wanted something too since that was probably what he was waiting for.

"What's a pop tart, hm?" Deidara asked, Rikki tried to think of the best way to explain what it was to someone who never saw or heard of one before.

"Well a pop tart is two layers of rectangular pastry crust with sugar in the middle of it. It's pretty good in my opinion and there are different flavors. We have Brown Sugar Cinnamon, Strawberry, Chocolate Chip, and S'mores." Rikki said. Deidara thought for a moment before a smile came across his face.

"What's your favorite kind of pop tart?" Deidara asked. Rikki had to think for a moment, she liked all of the ones that they owned but her least favorite was strawberry. So she supposed that Chocolate Chip was her favorite.

"I like most of them equally but if I had to choose I guess Chocolate Chip is my favorite flavor." Rikki answered. She was honestly surprised to be having such a calm conversation with Deidara and that he didn't bring up his art yet.

"Then I suppose I will try Chocolate Chip, yea." Deidara smiled, and it was a beautiful smile that made Rikki get a little flustered. Rikki quickly grabbed a packet from the box to have an excuse not to look at Deidara so he wouldn't see her blushing face.

"There are two ways that you could eat these. You could put it in the toaster and then eat it or just eat it cold." Rikki opened the packet and glanced at Deidara, but he didn't seem to care one way or another.

"On second thought why don't we put one in the toaster and put the remaining one on a plate so you can try one warm and one cold to see which you prefer." Rikki suggested and put one in the toaster and put the other on a plate and waited for the first pop tart to finish cooking. Rikki started to tap her foot while waiting; she wasn't very patient.

"You almost as impatient as Sasori no Danna (1) Rikki." Deidara chuckled after he spoke which made Rikki spit her tongue out at him. It was an automatic response due to her friends teasing her the same way.

"Are you two done flirting?" Rikki heard a deep voice and turned to see Kisame standing only a few feet away.

"W-What?! No, I'm not flirting with anyone." Rikki defended herself, but it didn't really come out as strong as she hoped it would.

"Besides, I prefer women with more to offer in this area, yea." Deidara said motioning to his chest. That was the last straw; he did not just call Rikki flat chested! Rikki's face changed to a bit of a red color from her getting mad. The girl turned to Deidara with a glare.

"Did you just say I was flat chested?! I am a B 38 thank you very much!" Rikki shouted at him, and then she completely froze. She wanted to face palm, did she really just yell her bra size in front of two guys? Rikki felt her face burning up and attempted to hide her flustered face but it wasn't really working. Both Kisame and Deidara bursted out laughing and Ralph woke up from all the noise.

"Will you all do me the amazing pleasure of SHUTTING UP?!" Ralph asked in an obviously irritated mood. Ralph was not a morning person so being woken up when he only had a few hours of sleep did not making him a happy camper. Rikki just sighed and Kisame chuckled. Deidara didn't really care then turned to Rikki.

"Are my pop tarts done, hm?" Deidara asked. Rikki was still annoyed and embarrassed but she grabbed the pop tart putting it on the plate then shoving the plate into Deidara's hands.

"Yes they are done so go sit at the table and eat." Rikki motioned towards the table and thought of pushing Deidara into the table but decided not to since she didn't know how he'd react. That was the most annoying part… Rikki knew a lot about them but she wasn't positive how they'd react to certain things which made it hard for her to choose how to do things around here. It was like she wasn't being 100% Rikki.

"Ralph. Get up and make breakfast. We have hungry S ranked criminals to feed and you're the better cook here." Rikki heard her brother groan in response to her wanting him to get off his butt. Rikki could already tell that he was planning on saying something in response to her request; after all she lived with him all these years.

"Here's an even better idea Rikki. How about **you** make breakfast?" Ralph answered her putting the pillow over his face. Rikki shook her head and walked over to him.

"Just get up and cook Ralph. You can go crawl back under your rock once you're done. Besides I'll start the food on fire you know I cannot cook." Rikki said leaning over him a little.

"How hard is it to read the instructions Rikki?" Ralph growled and threw the pillow at her then got up and stalked to the kitchen obviously unhappy with the new development. By this time more people were coming out of their rooms and looking at the siblings as they bickered back and forth about cooking being either easy or uneasy.

"Are you two going to make us something to eat, I'm f****** famished over here!" Hidan demanded in his annoying voice. The weird thing was that as he was talking Rikki could only think of the one person that she personally knew liked Hidan. Her name was Yumi Saburo Sachiko Makoto, and boy was she a weird one.

"Hidan you amaze me." Rikki noticed a few surprised eyes on her including Hidan's from the seemingly compliment.

"I mean I am truly impressed. Who knew that you knew how to use big words like a big boy?" Rikki continued. There were a few chuckles and Hidan looked pissed off at that statement. Rikki smiled to herself; that felt great. Rikki turned her back to Hidan hearing him yell curses at her back but she just ignored him for now. Rikki was watching her brother cook hash-browns and fry up ham since they didn't have bacon.

"Does anyone want eggs?" Ralph asked, almost everyone said yes and he growled again. They were making him do a lot of work and it bugged him a little. Well that was what he got for asking. Finally all the food was made and everyone was sitting down at the table or in the living room eating and chatting.

"So will you be telling us one of the members who died and how?" Pein asked and Rikki looked up from her plate of hash-browns and ham; she didn't get eggs since she thought they were gross. Rikki put down her fork and looked at them all swallowing her food.

"I guess I'll start with how Sasori died since he was the first one to go." The moment those words left her lips she heard Deidara snicker.

"Looks like eternity isn't as long as you thought it was Danna." Deidara snickered and told Sasori. Sasori gave him a dirty look in return and then looked at Rikki with a look of disbelief. Rikki cleared her throat to stop the two's bickering and continued.

"As I was saying… Sasori dies from Sakura killing him along with the aid of his grandmother. Then his grandmother died shortly after he did. Sasori's puppets are destroyed and then they stab him where his heart is or whatever that thing in your chest that keeps you alive is. This was during the time that Deidara and Sasori were sent to the Sand Village to get the One Tails that was in Gaara." Rikki explained. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Pein spoke up.

"How much do you know about our plans?" Pein asked and Rikki promptly shoved food into her mouth to give her a moment to think of how to respond to him. Rikki swallowed knowing she had to talk and say enough to satisfy him but not too much at the same time.

"Well it's not like I know **everything** about you guys, but I do know a bit. I know that you're going after the Jinjurikis to get the Bijuu from inside them. I'm not really sure what you have in store for them all or how many you have collected." Rikki said. It was mostly true anyways. She knew what Madara wanted but not really if Pein felt the same way. It was all sort of a sticky situation and she just had to hope that he believed her.

"Alright then, it's best that you don't know too much." For the time being it seemed to work but Rikki could tell that Pein was still studying her body language and probably had suspicions. After all this may have been a figure head in the Akatsuki but he wasn't some washed up idiot.

After about a half hour things were calming down and becoming semi-normal. Ralph had brought his XBOX upstairs and was now playing black ops with Tobi (Madara) and Kisame; but Ralph owned the both of them in the game. Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu were playing a card game; Deidara was winning. Hidan was off praying in the kitchen and stabbing himself. Rikki was very careful not to watch him and she was making him clean up the mess after he was finished. Rikki considered joining the card game but poker wasn't her strong suit and she was clueless on how to play. So Rikki settled on listening to music and drawing.

Rikki didn't think of herself as some sort of amazing artist that rocked at everything she did; she wasn't like her art teacher who was good at **everything**, literally everything. It sort of irked (2) her that he was great at sports, painting, drawing, pottery, digital designs, typography, and everything else he ever tried to do that she heard of. Rikki looked at her drawing and got irritated; it would never look as good as her teachers or anything. Rikki was a bit hard on herself when it came to her art work, but who wasn't? Rikki finally put her sketch pad down and checked her phone for any messages; from either friends or facebook updates. There were two; one from Yumi and another from Kesky. Rikki unlocked her phone and read the messages. Rikki's face became very pale and she looked at the lock; it was 12:20PM.

"Ralph we have a problem!" Rikki ran over to her brother and turned off the game that he was playing with two of the Akatsuki members.

"Hey! We were playing a game over here." Ralph motioned to himself then Kisame and Tobi. Tobi just kept pressing buttons and yelled _I'm winning! _

"I don't really care right now, we have a problem! Yumi and Kesky are on their way here now. I completely spaced out that we were practicing for dance class this weekend!" Rikki yelled at him then turned to the kitchen.

"Hidan stop stabbing yourself and clean up NOW!" Rikki saw him flip her the bird so she returned the favor then looked at Ralph.

"What's the big deal? Dad left his speakers for you and you can use the kitchen. You girls will have plenty of room to dance so stop worrying so much." Ralph said; he clearly didn't understand the problem that they had at the moment. Rikki rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip out of habit.

"Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea Ralph. I'll just introduce my two Otaku friends to S-ranked criminals that were not supposed to be real. Then we can take turns dancing with the Akatsuki standing in the living room and sliding on Hidan's freaking blood!" Rikki hoped that he would understand why it was a big deal now.

"Oh d***, that is a problem." Bingo! The boy has got it now. Rikki looked at the Akatsuki who were know all at the table watching her mini, okay not so mini, freak out. She stared at them blankly.

"Well, are you guys going to hide or not?" Rikki asked.

"Why would we hide from your friends? If anything they probably have as much fighting skill as you and that's not very intimidating. Besides we are S-ranked criminals; why would we be hiding?" Itachi answered her in his monotone voice and Rikki sighed.  
"You will be hiding because they would freak out. Plus these are not just some teenaged girls, these are fan girls." Rikki tried to explain it to them but they just looked unphased by it.

"They are big fans, no major fans of people in this room; meaning that they are fans of you guys. I won't say who it is that they like since they are my friends but it would be bad for them to see you. So please hide, or go to your rooms and don't come out until they leave." Rikki tried to make it clearer as her brother went into the kitchen to mop up the blood on the tile flooring from Hidan's praying and stabbing thing.

A few of the members stayed and argued with Rikki while the others just left and went to their rooms to do whatever they wanted to do to pass the time. The people who were less than willing to leave were Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan. Tobi was saying that he wanted to meet Rikki's friends; but she had a feeling he was plotting something. Deidara was just annoying her and being stubborn for some reason. Kisame wanted to just play games. Then Hidan was saying that she could not boss him around and threw a few curses at her.

"I do not care why you want to stay I want you to go and hide. They cannot see you gu-" Rikki was interrupted by the knocking on her door. "Go down the hall and hide now, you have to go now." Rikki looked at them and pointed to the hall.

"If you refuse then you will be punished. No dinner for those who disobey!" Rikki threatened, there was another knock and Rikki started to move her arm in the direction on the hallway and to them a few times until they walked down there as she went to the door. Rikki took a deep breath and hoped that nothing would happen to her friends and that the Akatsuki would behave and do as they were told. But there wasn't a huge likely hood of that so she didn't really count on that.

Rikki opened the door and looked at her two friends that were side by side at the door. Yumi was tall and had short blue hair. Her eyes were a gray color; she was in shape and had an hour glass figure. Kesky had red hair and green eyes. She was rather short but looked very pretty like Yumi. Rikki felt sort of plain when next to these two but she pushed it out of her mind; it wasn't the time for that sort of thinking. Rikki stepped to the side and allowed her two friends to enter. Ralph had finished mopping and there were no blood stains; thank goodness. Everyone else was out of sight and Ralph walked down stairs as Rikki pulled out her speakers.

"So is everyone ready to get stretched out and practice our dances?" Rikki asked. Yumi and Kesky were having their own conversation when they smiled.

"Yea, plus we brought our costume ideas for you to see. Yumi and I have been working on our duet so we want to show you what we have." Kesky said. Yumi looked excited in a way and she had a big smile.

"I've been working on my solo as well. Yumi, do you want to lead the stretching?" Rikki asked. Yumi nodded and turned on the music letting it flow throughout the house. Rikki hid her nerves but it was hard to focus on dance when the Akatsuki are in your basement and hallways.

* * *

Danna means "master" in Japanese.

To irk someone is to deeply annoy or irritate them.

Otaku is a fan that has an either slight or huge obsession. It can be good or bad depending on where you are from.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I want to thank everyone for the comments. It really helps me feel inspired to continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do own my ocs.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dance Practice With the Akatsuki

Rikki was barely paying attention to Yumi and Kesky as they chatted while warming up. _What if they say something to catch the Pein's interest? Something that I haven't told them? They will keep them here as hostages! No, no, I can't let that happen to them._

"R-chan?_" Maybe I'll get them to go home now? Yea, it would be better for them. They would be safer._

"R-chan, are you listening?" Rikki wasn't paying enough attention to know what Kesky was trying to get her attention, she was a bit busy trying to think of a way to get them to go home.

"R-chan! The house is on fire!" Kesky yelled in Rikki's ear causing her to jump.

"What?! What do you mean the house-" Rikki was cut off by Kesky's and Yumi's giggle. She frowned and looked around, there was no fire and she certainly didn't smell any smoke. So why did they tell her the house was on fire?

"Sorry R-chan, but you were just so out of it. That's all that we could think to say to get your attention back. " Kesky and Yumi finished stretching and grabbed their speakers plugging them into the wall. Then they hooked it up to Kesky's phone to play their song. Kesky froze and looked at the other two girls.

"I'm not really feeling up to dancing right now.. I feel partically hungry and lazy at this moment." Yumi nodded in agreement and Rikki felt the same. It was hard to focus on dancing with the eyes of the Akatsuki on you.. Besides maybe she could get them to leave faster this way.

"Instead we can talk about our _evil_ plans for the Akatsuki, kehehehehe." Yumi snickered. Rikki mentally face palmed, now they were never going to leave and the Akatsuki was certainly listening now if they were not before. Kesky smiled and jumped up and dowm; she looked ready to explode with happiness.

"I've decided that if I were to be a ninja with awesome powers I'd focus on Genjutsu. That way any pairings I've put together will think that at some time they were together. I'd do that just to screw with them a little; it would be priceless! So I've created little pairings for the Akatsuki. Kisame and Kakuzu are a pair. Hehe-" Kesky was a yoai fan-girl so she liked to put guys together in shows. Yumi on the other hand looked like she was going to be sick.

"Nasty! Water and tenticles! Ew! Erase that image Kesky!" Yumi shook her head and made a gagging noise. Rikki would have laughed if a certain shark looking nin wasn't in the hallway. She could feel the angry vibe, plus she thought she heard Hidan snicker.

"The next one is Hidan and Deidara." Rikki snickered at Kesky's next pairing but she could have sworn she saw a clay bird fly onto the cabnits. Not good, really not good. Maybe she should make Kesky stop now... Rikki was about to say something to Kesky before she made matters worse but it was too late. Kesky started to talk again.

"Then we have Itachi and Konan. But Mr. Uchiha has a side little love triangle with Kakazu and Kisame. Tobi is with Zetsu. And finally; Sasori and Pein!" Kesky laughed and Rikki paled a little. Kisame came out of the hallway looking very unamused followed by Deidara whom had a crazy look in his eyes.

"H-Hey! Calm down you two, it... It is not as awful as it seems..." Rikki said going between Kesky and the angry shark and blonde.

"Oh my god! Look at their costumes! It's awesome!" Kesky and Yumi said in unison. Then Yumi nudged Rikki.

"Plus it seems you finally found a good looking guy who can dress up like Deidara." Yumi winked at Rikki whose face turned bright red.

"What the hell do you mean by that, hm?" Deidara half growled as he scawled at the two girls beside Rikki. _It cannot get any worse, these two look ready to snap. But Hidan is not out here yet and neither is Pein! Maybe there is a chance of survial? I can figure this out, I can calm everyone down and then my friends will be-_ Rikki got snapped out of her thought process as Tobi asked rather loudly.

"Zetsu what does she mean by Tobi is with you? We are partners is that what she means? Then she knows a lot about us!"

"Shut up Tobi."

"What the f***ing hell is going on?! Can we f***ing kill these b****es?!" Hidan yelled. Rikki rubbed her head as it was starting to hurt. There was too much going on at once and her friends were about to be mauled by the Akatsuki if they did not watch what they said.

"Guys!" Rikki tried but everyone was still arguing and now Pein was coming up stairs with Konan and her brother Ralph.

"Guys, shut up!" Rikki's voice seemed to get drowned out by the noise. The only people who seemed to not be angry or care was: Pein, Konan, and Itachi. Rikki tried to calm her breathing but she was getting seriously stressed and she felt like she was going to be sick. Rikki, Kesky, and Yumi ran an anime club at their school and all of the methods of how to calm them down or just to get them to be quiet came back to Rikki. She sighed and walked over to the table and pulled a chair out. It scraped against the floor unnotiably to those arguing. Rikki climbed onto the chair looking at the choas of people and cleared her throat.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET ALREADY!" Rikki yelled. It worked a little. Sasori was looking at her now along with Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Tobi. However Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame were still arguing with Kesky and Yumi who were trying to quiet down but seemed to be having difficulty.

Rikki tapped her foot and sighed. They were suppose to stay hidden but she supposed that was easier said than done.

"These are some awesome cosplays. The costumes look perfect, probably hand-made then." Rikki glanced at Kesky who was smiling, so they thought that these were mere cosplayers. Then again Rikki had thought that as well so she guessed it made sense that they thought the same thing as well.

"We aren't cosplayers, un.." Deidara growled and Rikki was half tempted to throw something at him. They were suppose to not know that they were real.

"They are part of a traveling group and we had decieded to house them. My parents forgot and so they are gone. They take their acts very seriously so they try to keep in character as much as possible." Rikki said before either of her friends could say something about Deidara's comment. Her friends shrugged; why would they not believe her? It was a lot less far fetched than 'these are the real akatsuki and they're holding us hositage'.

"Maybe we should all calm down and have snacks?" Rikki suggested to calm everyone down. She glanced over at Pein who was analyzing her friends. Tobi had mentioned that they seemed to know stuff about them and Pein must have been having the same thoughts. Rikki wanted to throw up and cry all at once. She cried when she was fusterated and angry and the whole situation made her want to just vomit. Her friends were chatting to the Akatsuki; asking about the costumes or having pointless conversation. Maybe everything would be okay? Unlikely, she had a feeling her friends would be having a long sleepover. But she was grateful that they were alive right now.

* * *

**Sorry but this is where I'm ending the chapter. It was pretty short and I don't feel as it was a good as the other chapters, so sorry. I'm going to have my friends who have the characters Yumi and Kesky based off of them help out with future chapters so it may be over a week before the next chapter is out. If you have suggestions let me know.**


End file.
